Cinta Satu Malam?
by gogeexdobee
Summary: Chanyeol datang ke club malam tujuannya untuk menjemput Jongin, teman laki-lakinya yang mabuk. Namun, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita manis yang agresif. Wanita itu membuat tujuan awalnya pudar begitu saja dan mereka berakhir di salah satu ruangan dalam club itu. ChanBaek/GS/RnR/Smut/Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Buat Radio And Night Club, maaf bgt aku buntuuuu. Dx Maaf ya maaf, sebagai penggantinya aku bikin ini. Tapi ini engga pwp. Maaf ya, ff ini udah aku rancang sebaik mungkin dan kemungkinan disc nya cuman 2,5% kok wkwk. Dipastikan ini bukan konflik berat! Karna aku sendiri gatahan liat ChanBaek marahan! XD Ini ff sedikit kinky, full of dirty talks? Dengan Chanyeol POV di chapter ini tapi untuk chapter depan-depannya aku masih mempertimbangkan pake Chanyeol POV, Baekhyun POV atau Author POV? Minta sarannya yaaa:)**

* * *

_Hai. Aku Park Chanyeol. Orang-orang memanggilku Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang sempurna di kehidupanku, kurasa. Kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja – setidaknya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya._

* * *

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung, ini bukan gedung biasa. Temanku, Jongin, mempunyai hobi _clubbing _dan aku baru saja mendapat telepon bahwa Jongin ini mabuk berat. Bisa kalian tebak gedung apakah ini? Mungkin sebagian dari kalian benar. Ini adalah sebuah _club _ternama. Baru di pintu masuk saja, wanita-wanita itu menatapku genit. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku memiliki wajah tampan yang diidamkan para lelaki diluar sana. Belum lagi dompetku yang cukup tebal ini.

"Hai.. tampan" Setelah aku melewati penjaga _club _tersebut, seorang wanita dengan _bubble dress _yang hampir melorot menghampiriku. Yah, sedikit bermain-main tidak apa, kurasa? Ia melingkarkan satu tangannya di leherku dan tangannya yang satu lagi bermain di dadaku. Sebagai laki-laki normal, aku terangsang – apalagi bongkahan dada sintalnya seolah-olah akan keluar.

Aku merangkul pinggangnya dan ia tersenyum nakal padaku. Aku mengelus rambutnya, dan ia sedikit berjinjit. Ia sedikit mungil bagiku, dengan _high heels _tinggi itupun ia masih susah untuk telingaku. "_Want me_?" suaranya serak, indah, dan pasrah seolah-olah meminta dijamah. Sesaat aku terlena dengan wajah rupawannya dan _body _indahnya, namun aku kembali teringat Jongin. Segera saja, daripada melewatkan wanita _sexy _ini, aku merogoh saku celanaku dan menelpon Sehun, salah satu teman Jongin.

"Sehun-ah." Suaraku mulai serak – menahan nafsu. Sungguh, wanita yang berada di dekapanku ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya liar namun anggun dan tidak berhenti menggoda si kecil yang berada di selangkanganku. Aku menahan nafas sesaat karena wanita ini baru saja meraba-raba selangkanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Ada apa?" Aku berusaha tersadar dengan suara Sehun di seberang sana. "_Club _Erotic. Langganan Jongin. Jongin mabuk." Aku berkata terputus-putus. Bagaimana bisa aku fokus? _Damn! _Wanita ini benar benar ingin ditusuk menggunakan penisku, aku sudah tidak tahan!

Aku berharap Sehun cukup peka untuk mengerti kalimatku yang putus-putus itu, langsung saja aku memutuskan sambungan sepihak dan kembali menatap intens wanita ini. "Bagaimana?" bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Aku dapat merasakan bibir dan lidahnya menyentuh telingaku dengan manja. Awalnya lidahnya menjilat-jilati cuping telingaku, namun lama-lama aku merasa ia mengulum telingaku. Aku bergidik geli dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulanku pada wanita ini. "Chanyeol." Aku menggeram. "Baekkie. Tapi – panggil aku _tante _malam ini, sayang.." suara binalnya membuat salah satu sudut bibirku naik keatas, membentuk sebuah seringaian. Rupanya wanita satu ini suka bermain-main, huh? "_Tante_. Aku mau _susu_.." Aku setengah merengek pada wanita ini dan ia tersenyum nakal padaku. "Kemari sayang, _tante _punya susu buat kamu."

Segera saja aku membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Aku memberi kode mata ke salah satu pegawai _club _tersebut, dan pegawai itu langsung menuntunku juga wanita ini ke sebuah pintu. "Silahkan," pegawai tersebut langsung menghilang dan aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan terburu buru. Wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dileherku, membuatku kesal, sebenarnya. Namun aku tidak jadi kecewa karena setelah itu ia menarikku dan mendorongku ke ranjang dengan liarnya. Aku terbaring diatas ranjang dan mengamati apa yang wanita ini lakukan. "Baby Channie.." ia berucap setengah berbisik. Wanita ini menaiki ranjang dan menungging tepat di atasku. Tatapan liarnya penuh nafsu, dan aku tersenyum – atau seringaian, mengingat panggilan manja yang ia buat untukku. "Iya, _tante?_ Perlu aku bantu?" Kubuat wajahku semanja dan sepolos mungkin untuk mendalami peranku.

_Tante _– yang aku yakini umurnya tidak jauh denganku – ini tersenyum lembut. "Bantuin _tante _dong sayang, melorot nih.." Sial. Sial. Sial. "_Tante! _Pokoknya aku mau susu!" Ucapku ngotot. Sungguh, bagaimana aku bisa tahan? Dadanya sudah berada tepat di depan mataku, namun ia dengan nakalnya menarik badannya membuat dadanya jauh dari bibirku. "Kemarikan, _tanteee_" Aku mulai merengek-rengek. Kurasa _tante _ini suka laki-laki manja, huh? Baiklah! Aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, mendekatkan bibirku ke dadanya. Aku menggigit _bubble dress_nya dan menariknya kebawah. "Ouh!" _tante _itu terkesiap menyadari _nipple_nya sudah terbebas dari _bubble dress_nya.

"_Tante_ nggak pake daleman? Ah! Aku nggak suka ya tante! Nanti kalau melorot _susu _tante dilihat-lihat lagi sama orang lain!" Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan memanyunkan bibirku manja. Nadaku kubuat seposesif mungkin. "_Aww_, maaf ya sayang. Tante gak akan ulangin lagi. _Susu _tante cuman punya kamu.." Aku menjilat bibir bawahku melihat _nipple_ merah mudanya yang sudah mengacung menantang untuk diemut. "_Tante, _boleh,_ kan?"_ Aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk meraih _nipple _kanan milik _tante _nakal ini. Kulihat ia mulai mengangguk pasrah. Langsung saja, aku menjilat-jilati _nipple _kanannya dengan liar. Sengaja, aku hanya menjilatinya dan membuat _tante _ini menjerit-jerit keenakan. Aku menekan-nekan ujung lidahku pada _nipple_nya sampai hampir tenggelam masuk kedalam gundukannya. "Ahhh! Ahhhhmm Channie!" Kudengar wanita ini mendesah manja dan sikunya mulai gemetar.

Aku dengan semangat menjilat-jilati kedua _nipple_ milik wanita ini. Ia menggelinjang geli dan wajahnya memerah tersiksa. "S..sayang.. emut, _dong.." _Ia semakin membusungkan dadanya, membuat _nipple_ miliknya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Sudah tidak tahan rupanya, tante satu ini. Aku langsung saja melahap _nipple_ merah muda milik tante ini dengan rakus, layaknya bayi menyusu. Tanganku yang menganggur kugunakan untuk meremas dada tante ini yang satu lagi. "Slrrpphh slrpphh mh" Semakin kuat aku menghisap _nipple _milik tante ini sampai ia menjerit-jerit keenakan. Aku melepaskan emutanku di _nipple_nya dan ia mendesah kecewa. Namun, tanganku yang satu lagi masih meremas-remas kuat dada tante ini. "_Tante_, enggak keluar susu!" Aku mulai berucap manja lagi. Kulihat wajah tante manis ini mulai kesal. Namun, sesaat kemudian tante ini tersenyum _sangat _nakal kepadaku. Karena ranjang yang luas, ia berbaring disampingku.

Aku berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ternyata, ia membuka pahanya lebar dan mengangkang. Dapat kulihat celana dalam milik tante ini sudah mulai basah karena sebuah cairan. "Mhhh! mhhh" Aku terkesiap. Tante ini benar benar nakal. Ia melepas celana dalamnya terburu-buru dan melemparnya asal. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah asik sendiri dengan vaginanya. Ia menatapku nakal, namun jari-jarinya tidak berhenti bermain-main di daerah kewanitaannya. Kulihat, wajahnya mulai ragu-ragu. Kenapa? Aku mulai bertanya tanya dalam hati, tapi kemudian aku mulai menyeringai lagi melihat jarinya yang sudah menerobos lubang vaginanya yang terlihat sempit dan ketat. "Akkhhh! mmhh aaah" Tante ini mulai mengeluar-masukkan jari lentiknya kedalam kewanitaannya. Aku yakin tampangku sudah seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Dengan otomatis, tubuhku bergerak mendekati tante ini. Aku tengkurap dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari daerah kewanitaannya. Dengan jahil, aku menjilat-jilat bibir vaginanya lembut. Tante ini mulai menjepitku dengan pahanya. Ia menjerit keras dan aku semakin semangat melakukan ini. Aku menjilat-jilati terus daerah bibir vaginanya, dan menjulurkan lidahku tepat di lubang vaginanya. Kulirik sebentar wajahnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tatapan matanya sayu, membuatku terus bergairah untuk terus bermain dengan tante ini. Aku melesakkan lidahku kedalam lubang vaginanya dan mulai bermain di dinding lubang vaginanya. Aku mengubek-ubeknya dengan beringas. Kulihat ia semakin membusungkan dadanya - ah! Ia sedang memainkan _nipple_nya sendiri, tante nakal, memang. "Oooohh! Channieeehh! Mhhnggg" desahan, jeritan, geraman dapat kudengar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

Sudah, aku tidak tahan lagi. Segera saja aku berdiri menggunakan lututku dan membuka zipper celanaku. Kutarik sedikit celana dalamku kebawah dan menampakkan little Chanyeol kebanggaanku yang sudah mengacung tegak, berurat dengan sedikit cairan putih kental diujungnya. Tante itu terkejut melihat kebanggaanku, kurasa. Ia membelalakkan mata, tante belum pernah lihat sebesar ini, ya? Batinku. Dengan hati-hati, aku menatap tante itu. "L..lanjutkan sayang" kata-kata itu bagaikan cahaya di kegelapan bagiku, karena demi apapun tante ini sangat menggairahkan.

Karena takut tante ini tersakiti, aku memasukkan penisku kedalam vaginanya dengan pelan-pelan. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajah tante itu dan mencium bibirnya lembut, selembut yang aku bisa. Tante itu akan menjerit tapi kuredam jeritannya dengan ciumanku. Aku terus mengulum bibir manis mungil milik tante itu sambil pelan-pelan memasuki penisku kedalam vaginanya sampai masuk seutuhnya. Namun, ada yang mengganjal.

... Tante ini, perawan?! WHAT THE F-? Darahpun mulai keluar dari sekitar vaginanya. Aku menatap tante - atau gadis perawan - yang baru saja aku perawani ini. "_T..Tante." _aku berbisik pelan. "Iya, sayang?" Bisikannya lirih. "Masih segel?" tanyaku hati-hati. Tante itu tersenyum menatapku. "Menurutmu? Jangan menyiksa _tante _sayang, cepat bergerak hm" kata-katanya itu membuatku tenang sesaat, namun aku dihantui rasa bersalah. Tapi persetan dengan itu! Vaginanya menjepit penisku dengan erat dan ketat sehingga aku sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menggenjot brutal tante nakal ini!

Langsung saja aku menggerakkan pinggulku maju dan mundur. Perlahan, namun dalam, sodokanku diawal permainan. Kulihat tante ini mulai keenakan dengan permainan lembutku, tapi.. tidak bisa memuaskan, bukan Park Chanyeol namanya! Aku dengan semangat menyodok brutal vagina tante ini. "Ahhh! Akhhhh! Eunggghhh babyyy! Auuhhh terus mmnghhh!" jeritan tante ini memenuhi ruangan. Akupun ikut mendesah merasakan penisku yang terjepit dengan sangat erat, namun aku masih terus semangat menyodok-nyodok vagina milik tante 'Baekkie'.

Setelah beberapa menit sodok-sodokkan, penisku yang berurat semakin membengkak di dalam vagina milik tante Baekkie. Apalagi lubang vagina tante Baekkie yang sudah semakin mengerat saja, membuatku tidak tahan. "Emmmhhh.. aaaahh! Channieeh.. _tante _dekatthh ughhh.." desahan tante ini bisa dengan jelas aku dengarkan. Aku mengangguk, "Bersama, tante.." Penisku sudah siap meledak di dalam vaginanya. Terus saja aku menumbuk vagina milik tante ini sampai akhirnya kita sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan. Kurasakan hangatnya lubang vagina milik wanita ini. Penisku terasa terjepit oleh dinding vagina juga cairanku dan tante ini yang memenuhi vagina tante ini. Kurasa cairanku mencapai rahimnya. Langsung saja aku berucap lantang, "Tante! Pokoknya ini enggak berakhir semalam! Kalau tante hamil, dengan senang hati aku datengin orang tua tante!"

Yah. Park Chanyeol. Aku kan single, kaya, tampan, mapan, orang tuaku juga bukan tipe orang tua posesif yang memilih-milih menantu dari keluarga kaya. Lagipula.. tante ini sangat indah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Cuman minta reviewnya, barang satu-dua kata gak apa apa kok, tapi aku gak maksa hehe. Maaf late update, semangatnya kurang gara gara reviewnya dikit nih u.u Chap kali ini pendek ae deh wkwk tapi kalo reviewnya banyak ntar chap depan aku panjangin**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menyerahkan harga diri sekaligus kehormatannya kepada laki-laki tak dikenal. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir di atas ranjang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki tampan dengan seringaian menyebalkan. Baekhyun ingin menangis saja rasanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang paling agresif saat itu adalah dirinya. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sambil menikmati _Marshmallow Fudge _yang tersaji di depannya. Sesekali ia memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri!

"Berhenti melakukan itu. Kau terlihat seperti bebek,"

Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya yang sipit membelalak seketika. Ia tak akan lupa dengan orang ini! Ia kembali merutuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali? Kenapa di _cafe _langganannya pun ia masih bertemu dengan manusia ini? Kenapa ia harus menghabiskan waktunya di _cafe _ini? Kenapa manusia ini sialnya begitu tampan?

"Masih ingat denganku, bukan?" Chanyeol tak menyerah walaupun sempat tidak dihiraukan. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya dan jangan lupa seringaian menyebalkan yang tercetak dengan indah di wajahnya. "Yah, memang tidak mungkin kau melupakanku setelah malam yang panas... Tante." Chanyeol memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun dan menatapnya nakal.

Baekhyun tidak terpaku, oh ini tentu saja waktu yang paling tepat! Ia melihat ke sekeliling, sepi, bagus. Ia meraih tasnya dan mendaratkannya ke muka pria itu. "Dasar brengsek, kau! Laki-laki tidak tau diri! Penjahat kelamin!" Baekhyun memaki-maki sambil memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal. "Yaaak! Yak!" Pria itu menghindar, namun selalu saja gagal. Tenaga besar seorang Baekhyun yang mungil tak bisa dilawannya. "Aish! Jelas-jelas kau yang datang kepadaku dengan wajah binalmu itu!"

Baekhyun terpaku saat ini. Ia mendengar ucapan pria ini sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam untuknya. "Apa salahku? Aku hanya membantu menyodok lubangmu, Baekkie." Setelah kalimat itu, Baekhyun kembali mendaratkan barang ke kepala Chanyeol. Ah, sekarang bukan tas, tapi _stiletto _putih dengan _heels _runcing yang mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. "Awww!"

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan keluar _cafe _tanpa alas kaki. Ia berlari-lari kecil sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok raksasa _idiot _yang berlari-lari kearahnya. "Baekkieee! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang, menjauhi sosok raksasa tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. Ia menginjak sebuah kerikil, dan sial! Rasanya sakit bukan main! Ia terduduk dan memegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Menatap horor darah yang mengucur dari kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan lari-larian! Kau pikir aku ini polisi dan kau malingnya? Ah ya, mungkin kau maling hatiku- aish! Lupakan!" Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun langsung mengoceh tak jelas. Ia berjongkok dan melihat kaki Baekhyun sebentar. "Ini parah," gumam Chanyeol. "Ini semua karena kau, dasar penjahat kelamin!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "Apa? Penjahat kelamin? Aissh kita urusi 'penjahat kelamin' nanti! Kakimu itu lebih penting, Baekkie!" Dengan paksa, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke gendongan ala pengantinnya. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengoceh saat digendongan Chanyeol.

"Penjahat kelamin beringas! Kau mesuumm! Mesum tak tau diri, brengsek! Idiot bertelinga lebar! Kau gajah albino asal Afrika Selatan!" Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, sesungguhnya telinganya sudah merah menahan emosi namun ia mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan ke arah parkiran.

"Yaaakk! Kubilang turunkan aku dasar idiot!" Baekhyun masih tidak berhenti mengoceh bahkan setelah sampai di depan mobil mewah Chanyeol. "Iya, Baekkie. Akan kuturunkan di pelaminan.. Aw!" Baekhyun menggigit lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat, namun Chanyeol tetap bertahan, ia takut Baekhyun jatuh kalau ia banyak tingkah. Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan membaringkan Baekhyun di dalamnya, setelah itu ia segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengucinya- takut Baekhyun kabur.

Setelah Chanyeol duduk di kursi supir, Baekhyun masih saja mengoceh tidak jelas. "Ya! Maumu itu apa sebenarnya?!" pekik Baekhyun. "Bisa tidak, kita sama-sama melupakan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu? Anggap saja cuman mimpi! Aku sangat sangat tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar saat itu jadi kumohon lupakan saja apapun yang telah terjadi!" lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin berkata seperti itu terhadap laki-laki yang sudah dengan baik hati menggagahimu?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau akan bawa aku kemana sebenarnya, idiot?" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ke rumahku. Aku tidak tahan dengan paksaan menikah, ya, lagipula kau kan sudah aku perawani, jadi lebih baik yang aku nikahi itu kau."

"ENAK SAJA! AKU TIDAK TERIMA, AKU MAU KEMBALI KE BUCHEON, EOMMAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Baekhyun keras.

* * *

tbc dulu mueheheh.


End file.
